


On Board

by intensecomplexity



Category: Hello! Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/intensecomplexity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like a lot of fun and they wanted to learn how to use the board as well. Duu wasn’t exactly sure why all three of them ended up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Board

**Author's Note:**

> The second one-shot for the “Dreams” fanfic battle. I know nothing of skateboards. That is all. Do not try this at home unless you want a broken bone or a broken board.

Haruka was pretty sure that it all started when pictures of her on a skateboard began circulating to the public. She was also quite sure that someone in the Project was deliberately spreading those pictures because she found herself in an empty lot trying to steady one of her two “students” on her longboard.

“Shimizu-san, you have to stop shaking or you’ll fall,” Haruka stated, trying to let go of the older girl. Unfortunately, Saki had a death grip on Maimi’s wrists and wouldn’t let go. Haruka turned to Maimi, but only received an apologetic smile in response.

“Saki-chan, you need to let go,” Maimi pointed out as she somehow patted the older girl on the arm. She watched as Saki’s hands slowly let go of her, but they swiftly grabbed one of Haruka’s arms instead.

“No!”

Haruka and Maimi shared another look before the younger of the two maneuvered herself to stand on the board behind Saki. Much to the girl’s displeasure (and fear for her board), Haruka tried to get on at reasonable places. Despite the potential danger of what they were doing, she decided to get the board moving a couple inches across the pavement. She looked down and saw that Saki had her eyes shut and was crushing her arm to death.

“Shimizu-san, you have to open your eyes.” She moved her free hand to Saki’s waist to keep them both steady, but found it to be a horrible decision when the older girl grabbed her wrist and began to crush the life out of it as well.

“Saki-chan, you don’t look so cool right now,” Maimi commented with a huge grin on her face as she pointed at the frozen Captain of Berryz Koubou. She tilted her head and wonder if what was going on was actually okay. She was pretty sure Haruka’s board (or Haruka, for that matter) would stay in one piece.

“It’s scary!”

Maimi moved closer to the two and was about to comfort Saki when something else popped into her mind. Rather than moving to the front to help Saki, she moved to the back and decided to try and get on the board as well.

“Yajima-san?!” Haruka cried out when she looked back and saw the older girl somehow get on. She prayed for the well-being of her board, but began to pray for their own well-being when Maimi’s arms were wrapped around her and Saki.

“Maimi-chan?!” Saki shouted out when she opened her eyes and saw another pair of hands on her waist.

“I’m sorry, but I was getting bored… and it was looking fun.”

Haruka wasn’t sure what part of having three people on one wooden board with wheels looked fun. She was about to tell Maimi to get off when the board abruptly moved, nearly sending them all of them flying. The only thing she was sure of was that her board needed a break and preferably one that wouldn’t cost her money in the end.

“I-I think we n-need to get off,” Saki called out as she released Haruka’s nearly lifeless arm for one of Maimi’s hands.

“Shimizu-san, you need to let us go first,” Haruka replied back when she noticed the mess of locked limbs around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw how amused Maimi was with the entire situation. “ _Strange senpais…_ ”

“No!”

“Saki-chan, we can’t get off until you don’t let us go,” Maimi pointed out as she wiggled her hands which were locked between Saki’s arm and body.

“No, this is scary!”

Maimi rested her chin against Haruka’s shoulder and tried to pry her hands away so she could get off, but to no avail when Saki’s vice grips were keeping her place.

“We should really get off,” Haruka piped up feeling quite warm and uncomfortable being sandwiched between the two older girls. She tried to pull herself from Saki, but faced the same problem as Maimi; the little woman suddenly had incredible strength.

“What are you guys doing?”

The new voice shocked the three, who believed they were alone, and sent them all tumbling to the ground. Groaning, Haruka, Saki and Maimi laid on the ground tangled with one another. The longboard, however; casually rolled over to Airi’s feet. Airi blinked a few times before she picked up the board and walked over to three who managed to sit up with pained expressions.

“Are you three okay?”

Haruka weakly smiled and shook her arms to get the blood flowing once again. She turned to Maimi and saw the smile on her face indicating she was fine. She looked over at Saki and saw the girl was still stunned. “Shimizu-san?”

“Don’t ever let me do that again.”


End file.
